rosie_peacefulfandomcom-20200213-history
Rex Salazar
Personality Rex is cocky,impulsive, and rebelious. He is fairly easy going despite his tendency to be a smart mouth. However, when he needs to fight he does not holdback. Agressive and Reckless, Rex loves to smash anything that gets in his way, much to the annoyance of Providence. Despite this Rex has shown a selfess side to his personality as he cured EVOs even at his own risk (See Frostbite and Divided by Six). It was said, by a young 10 year old Rex, that he uses jokes to cope with difficult or hopeless situations to distract himself. He has also shown to be understanding and empathic. He is willing to things from different points of view. He also has conlicting feelings about his position in Providence. While he is loyal to the oranization, sometimes the pressure of being the only person who can cure EVOs is too much for him to handle. Consequently, he often breaks out of base to go on "roadtrips." He always returns, perhaps out of sense of duty and caring for his team.Rex has also been shown to be clever, intelligent, and hard headed. History Rex was the second son born to Raefel and Violeta in Geneva,Swisterland,where he lived with them and his older brother Ceasar. All three were fully haspanic intelligent scientists and had traveled all over the world before Rex's birth. As a young child, Rex would go to a small Mexican town to see his adoptive grandma While there Rex made a childhood friend called Federico. Prior to the nanite event, Rex was critically injured by an industrial accident. According to Caesar, the accident was caused by a dispute between the scientist about how the nanites were to be used. To save Rex's life, the scientists- amoung them Violeta, Raefel, Caesar, and Gabriel Rylander-injected Rex with the original batch of complete nanites. They were hoping that this would make the others see that their way was for the greater good. However Rex's new-found abilities and powers only confirmed their beliefs. While Rex, Gabriel, and Caesar were able to survive the event by blind luck, Raefel and Violeta were Added by RexnCaesar345 unfortunately killed as a result of the nanite explosion. Later, after losing his memories, presumably because of the explosion, Rex ended up in Hong Kong and became friends with three incurable EVOs named Tuck, Skwyd, and Cricket. Unbeknown to them, however, Rex was also top lieutenant to an EVO crime lord named Quarry. He later secretly traded his friends to Quarry, in exchanged for his freedom. A few years later after Rex lost his memories again. He transformed into a giant bio-mechanical form and went on a rampage in Mexico. Providence sent a group of soldiers-including Six and White-to contain the menace. After sustaining heavy damage, Rex crashed into a building and reverted to his 10-year-old human form. Six discovered the young boy beneath the wreckage and helped him to safety. Although Six was initially reluctant to look after Rex, he felt sympathy for him when he discovered that Rex was suffering from amnesia. Later, after Rex saved Six from a dangerous EVO by curing it, Six took Rex to Providence, to show his incredible capabilities to Dr.Holiday. She had been trying to find a way to save EVOs instead of killing them. While understandably thrilled by the discovery, Six did not trust the current head of research and development, Dr.Fell and then his partner, White Knight, and asked that the discovery be kept under wraps. Six's suspicions were confirmed when White Knight interrogated and later caged Dr.Holiday to discover the reason for Six's fixation on Rex. White, with Dr.Fell, kidnapped Rex while he was sleeping and attempted to dissect him by molecule by molecule to reverse engineer his unique curing capabilities. They failed, however, when the semi-concious Rex's nanites reacted to the danger. In the resulting struggle White was trapped in the chamber, during overload. White Knight's body was bleached and his nanites destroyed. He was declared head of Providence for this reason. Fell was fired and Dr. Holiday promoted. Rex was inducted into Providence for his curing powers. White Knight, however, never forgot about the giant bio-mechanic EVO monster that Rex turned into. If Rex should ever turn into it again, White Knight is prepared to take action against him. Knight gives Agent Six a dire warning: "But if he shows the slightest sign of turning into that thing agian it's on you." As he lives in Providence, Rex comes to see it as home and developes tight bonds with the people there, particularly Agent Six, Dr.Holiday, and Bobo. He openly acknowledges them as his family and people he cares about. After finding his brother Caesar, Rex is glad to have found his true family, but he isn't as happy as he expected. Rex hadn't realize that he would know nothing about his brother, making him almost a complete stranger. He declares that the people in Providence; Six, Holiday, and Bobo are the ones he really has a conection with. Appearance Rex is normaly seen with lightly spiked, slicked back dark hair. He has dark reddish brown eyes. He is taller than Noah despite Noah being older than Rex. He wears an orange pair of goggles on top of his head, with a matching red-orange pattern jacket. He also wears a T-shirt. The half top is blue. The half bottom is white. On his right chest are two orange rectangles. He also wears black pants with dark blue designs in various areas that brightly glow whitish blue whenever he uses his powers. He also wears blue gloves that have orange cuffs. In Hong Kong he wears a white shirt,blue shoes, and blue jeans. After finding Rex,Rex wore a black shirt,blue jeans,red-orange jacket with yellow orange,and blue shoes. Sometimes he takes off his shirt and puts it somewhere. When taking a bath or going somewhere like a beach he doesn't have his shirt on. Sometimes Rex wears Six's suite for formal look. In Assualt On Abysus, Rex wears a red-orange and black uniform that is used for seeing his Nanites that he uses. Abilities Like all living beings on earth;Rex has nanites bonded to him on a molecular level. Having activated nanites makes him an E.V.O.;however,unlike most E.V.O.s,Rex has the ability to control his nanites at will,allowing him to generate various machinery from his body. He can also use his nanites to communicate with a variety of machines,as well as curing some E.V.O.s of their mutations. Technopathy Rex is capable of using his nanites to interface with technology,allowing him to communicate with and control it. For example,he first demonstrated this to escape the confines of The Keep. Said in his own words,"I can hear them." This can also backfire;hearing too many voices at once will overwhelm Rex and eventually cause him to loose consciousness. After regaining his powers, his technopathic capabilities grew stronger. As shown when he took control of the entire Providence base to disarm hidden bombs. It is shown that Rex's enhance technopathic capabilities can also allow him to reprogram machines E.V.O Curing capabilities and Other Sorts Of Abilities Perhaps Rex's most important ability,Rex can extract the active nanites of other E.V.O.s to cure them. Initially,Rex could not cure E.V.O.s unless they willingly allowed him to extract their nanites. Later,his curing ability seemed to have improved somewhat, as he was able to cure some of Quarry's E.V.O. henchman against their will. However,it's possible they were simply caught off gaurd,as the first didn't know he was capable of curing and the second was unconscious. When Rex attempted to cure a Bug E.V.O., Rex told Six that he had trouble curing non-human E.V.O.s;however,he later claimed that he could have cured the bug E.V.O. if he had been given more time. On a later occasion, when Noah stated that Rex told him he had trouble curing non-humans, Rex stated that he had gotton better and he successfully cured a cat E.V.O. that was hunting them. Eventually, Rex began to cure animal E.V.O.s without any hesitation. However, some E.V.O.s, known as incurables, have nanites that are completely resistant to curing. When Rex stubbornly tried to cure a dying incurable E.V.O. named One, the strain was too much for Rex to handle, causing him to experience pain. Other risks are also associated with E.V.O. curing. Rex has limit to how many nanites from cured E.V.O.s he can carry. If he exceeds this limit, he will begin growing metallic tumorous sacks. Also, if he extracts corrupted nanites, such as the highly unstable nanites in Abysus, he runs the risk of destabilizing his own body. Machine Manifestation: Rex can shape his nanites into a variety of machinery. he uses these for offense,deffense, and transportation. The weapons he forms out of his body can be destroyed but he usually can reform them quickly afterward. Also,if Rex is exhausted, it takes more focus to maintain his weapons;otherwise they instantly disassemble. At one point, Van Kleiss drained away all but one of Rex's nanites, temporarily removing Rex's powers as well. After an MRI, Dr.Holiday discovered the Omega-1-Nanite that Dr.Gabriel Rylander had injected into Rex and identified it as a control nanite. Using the supply of inactive nanites he had previously off loaded in the Purgatory base, Rex was able to reactivate the control nanite,regaining his orginal powers, as well as gainging the blueprints for more powerful machines. Previously, Rex lacked the ability to program his body into building more than one machine. As of now, Rex can now allow his nanites to build and use two machines simultaneously. Super human durability: Rex appears to have super human durability. On numerous occassions he's survived situations way beyond the capacity of normal humans, like being thrown through a concrete wall. For examples, Rex was the only person who could survive using the space elevator. White Knight commented that the G-forces from the trip would kill a normal person. Rex was also smashed through three stone pillars without serious injury. Enhance Strength:Rex seems to possess enhance strength but only when using his machines. For example, when Rex attended a Providence basic training camp, Rex needed the smack hands to do pull ups and push ups and struggled to do sit ups without his mechanical powers. Furthermore, using just his human srength, Rex was unable to pull Circe to safety when Abysus was destabilizing. However, Rex's machines are very heavy, as shown when Rex's smack hands caused him to sink in the ocean. This implies that it is the internal mechanisms of the machines that allow him to lift them. Nanite enhance immune system: It was stated that Rex was mortally wounded in an industrial accident and that the nanites he was injected with completely healed him. Later, the Omega 1 nanite he was injected with restarted his heart. Rex's nanite cured him of poison from a sea urchin, implying that Rex has some degree of an accelerated healing factor. Rex also revealed that his nanites can counter-act knock out gas; however, the same gas was used earlier by Dr.Holiday for the nanite-removal treatment, suggesting that the nanites may have some way to distinguish between the use of such gas as a medical anesthetic or as a weapon and respond properly. In extreme situations, the nanites inside his body can take control and act to save Rex's life. When Rex tried to cure Weaver, Rex's nanites took control of his body to make him stop and order Agent Six to,"Take the Shot." His nanites also subconsciously react to smaller threats. For instance, every time Providence tries to put a tracer on him his nanites automatically dismantle it. unlimited nanite creation: The Omega 1 nanite inside of Rex has a self-replicating program, meaning that Rex can create more and more active nanites if needed. This function was seen to be operational when the Molecular Distabilizar was obliterating his active nanites. unlimited nanite creation: The Omega 1 nanite inside of Rex has a self-replicating program, meaning that Rex can create more and more active nanites if needed. This function was seen to be operational when the Molecular Distabilizar was obliterating his active nanites Advance Intelligent: Although not often portrayed, Rex is quite intelligent. Rex got a 98% on what was considered a very difficult trigonometry test, while one student came out saying,"My brain hurts." Rex said it was easy, as it was "Like aiming (his) slam cannon." When the trigonometry teacher threw out a long string of mathemetical trajectories.( Easily taken in ten seconds to say at full speed), Rex worked it out in a few seconds, (shown as a physical diagram in his point of veiw) and used the trajectory mentioned to send his opponent flying. Acrobat: Rex is shown to be good at acrobatics. During one of Rex's flashbacks, Rex,Tuck,Sqwydd, and Cricket are shown doing acrobatics during one time of their midnight rooftop runs. Rex also cured an E.V.O. in mid flip and landed without any problems. Breach Sensing: Rex seems to be able to sense whenever Breach is near, which he discribes as a "Creeped-out-feeling." While it is clear this new ability works due to his nanites (he say,"Guess my nanites are onto the whole ripping-the-very-fabric-of space-thing"), it isn't clear if he gained this ability from being inside Breach's pocket dimension (as he is also able to know Breach took Circe there,though he could have just been guessing) or due to the abilities the Omega 1 grants him. Machines Smack Hands: the smack hands is a pair of massive gaunlets with three fingers. He uses it for lifting thing, Added by RexnCaesar345 punching, and throwing things. In some various episodes he also uses it to punch on the ground and fly up in the air so he can hit his target. This is wher he gets his super strength from. In one episode he also uses it to block things,like ice. Watch "The Day That Everything Changed" and you'll see what I mean. Boogie Pack: The boogie pack is a pair of turbine wings used for flying. He uses this when he has to fly to get to his enimies or when trying to fight an E.V.O. so he can later cure it. He can fly at high speeds at the most. The boogie pack is not just used for flying but these strings come out when turbines turn to the other side. They are used to monevour or to put his enimies to the ground. Slam Cannon: The slam cannon is a cannon type gun that Rex uses for shooting. When shooting, his mal comes down to the ground and eats up whatever is behind him. He uses to knock an E.V.O. down and then cures it. In the episode,"The Swarm," his went to the groung to get that thing he was suppose to use on the swarm E.V.O.s. So they don't destroy anymore homes by eating metal. Rex Ride: The Rex Ride is a machine that is supposilly a motorcycle. (Compared on how it looks). He uses this when going the road to either to go somewhere or to keep up with some of the E.V.O.s. It has pretty good high speeds on it but not as fast as his Boogie Pack. It is also used as a ramp to get E.V.O.s out of his way. This is good use when E.V.O.s are on the street. B.F.S.: The B.F.S. stands for Big Fat Sword. It is a massive sword that can slice through anything. For example, In most episodes he slices through a wall or a ceiling. Battle Saw: It is a formation that the Big Fat Sword can turn in. It is basically a buzz saw that can saw through about anything. Like a wall or other things. Punk Busters: The Punk Busters are like a pair of boots or something like that. They are use for jumping high up in the sky. He also uses it for stomping and bam it knocks stuff out of some where. Appendage arm: It is a type like whip arm with sometihng on the back. It is used for what ever a whip is used for. It can whip you, grab onto things and swing. The thing on his back is used for going in the air,if he likes. Fun Chunks: The Fun Chunks are shaped a little like nun-chunks. Rex uses it for light,in case it gets dark and to see his apponent. It is also used to smash things right down. Sometimes he makes it rotate around and around and puts them both into each other and a light blue beam comes out and puts some of his enimies to right at the wall. Battle Axes: The Big Fat Axes are basically massive axes that Rex uses to slice things or smash things. It is simular to Smack hands,BFS, Battle saw, and Fun chunks. Block Party: Sheild Arms smaller version looking Smack Hands but blue. They are used as a energy shield. This is how, he commands it to have a shield and bam it's there. The shield is blue and it can all around him and pretty much block anything. Hover Board: This is one of Rex's machines that looks like a hover board. He uses this to fly in the air as well as the Boogie Pack. It can fly at high speeds and has light for him to see his enimies and E.V.O.s that he tries to cure. Robot Forms Bio-Mechanic E.V.O Form: When Rex walked away from Quarry, he rampaged into Mexico with this form called "Bio-Mechanic E.V.O Form." This form is like a bio-mechanical robot that has Rex's Smack Hand and B.F.S. It also has Rex's Slam Cannon, but their was Two slam cannons that were on his shoulders. The robot was also drawn by Rex when he was little. Omega Bio-Mechanic E.V.O Form: This form came from the Omega. He pushed his limits for this form and now his form is more powerful. Category:Characters